


A Glimpse of Hope

by midnightwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: "There was no bad reception. However, Aziraphale hadn't paid that much attention to what was being said by the demon. He was far too lost in the warm feeling in his chest while hearing his voice. It was funny how Crowley, of all things, felt like home."Somewhere during the 80s, Aziraphale calls Crowley simply because he misses the demon.





	A Glimpse of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent drabble because the series reminded me of how much I love these two idiots. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate if you point mistakes and typos.

"Eh, Crowley, was that you?" Aziraphale asked over the phone while looking at the TV, which showed another tragedy that had recently happened.

By now, Aziraphale knew when Crowley was involved or not, and most times he wasn't; but he missed the demon. Not that he would ever admit such thing out loud. No. He couldn't. He already had accepted the Arrangement. He had been lying in the memos he sent to Heaven for centuries now. He didn't need to add another sin to his ever-growing list of them.

"No, not me. I was busy at this band concert. Have you ever heard of Queen?"

"Queen? As in the queen of England?"

"No," Crowley prolonged the 'o'. "The band."

"What band?"

"Queen! Are you getting deaf now, angel?"

"Sorry, bad reception, I'm afraid."

There was no bad reception. However, Aziraphale hadn't paid that much attention to what was being said by the demon. He was far too lost in the warm feeling in his chest while hearing his voice. It was funny how Crowley, of all things, felt like home.

Aziraphale had been away from Heaven from far too long, so it didn't feel like home anymore. The shop was still new. It had books and was cozy, but not familiar enough to feel like home yet. Crowley, on the other hand, was a constant in his eternal life. There to put Aziraphale in trouble and to help him out of it.

"They might even be your type of music," Crowley continued.

"My type? Is it classical music?"

"Sort of...? It's hard to describe, you'll have to listen to them."

"I suppose," was his weak response, for the lack of a better one. He wanted to make this conversation last but didn't have any real topics to keep it going. He and Crowley had been acquaintances for far too long, the demon knew all about him.

"I'll go over there tomorrow to show ya."

Aziraphale could practically hear the smile in Crowley's voice and wasn't surprised to find one on his face too. He was satisfied that this call had resulted even better than he expected. Today, he heard Crowley's voice. Tomorrow they'd meet and probably eat together somewhere. He could hardly wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "One Vision" by Queen.


End file.
